ALIENS vs Predator: RedBlue
by legendarywerewolf206
Summary: Rainbow Dash discovers Celestia and Luna's untold past with the Predators and ALIENS. *this is also planned as a fan film for you tube so please I need an animator for this. You must also have a youtube page as well*
1. The Plot

ALIENS vs. Predator

REDBLUE

Plot: Rainbow Dash discovers Celestia's horrifying past. Celestia and Luna once lived on a different planet and each had a Yautja guardian. There was another race who threatened Celestia and Luna's family. They where called Xenomorphs. In a Yautja village were Celestia and Luna used to live was suddenly attacked by a horde of Xenomorphs. Fearing for there lives the Yautja guardians escorted there children, Celestia and Luna to an escape pod and placed them inside and set the cornets for Equesrtia. They both looked out the window terrified and saw one of there guardians got impaled by a Xenomorph tail. The spaceship then speeded off towards the undiscovered planet. After there landing Celestia and Luna both used there energies to create a new kingdom on the planet which is known today as Ponyville. There population grew from light orbs that came from aftereffects of Luna and Celestia's Light Pulsar. A century later in present time, Rainbow Dash discovers a Xenomorph hive on there own planet. The aliens are now free to wonder around Equestria. Everyone is terrified and have taken shelter in Celestia's castile. She tells everyone about her and her sister's secret. A single Yautja in a spacecraft above the world of Equestria detects a possible Xeno Infestation on the planet below and goes down there to clean up the mess. The ponies are then forced to witness a ancient battle that raged for eons.


	2. Yautjas Are Magic

ALIEN vs. Predator

REDBLUE

Chapter 1

Yautjas Are Magic

In a dense jungle a Berserker Predator stalks his way through a forest of twisting trees, weird underbrush and intense heat. Although the heat never bothered it because he was determined to receive an object. It was his delightful daughter, Celestia. He placed his hand on a mossy entrance which lead inside a cave. He peeked inside and saw a large opening which was really dark. The only sounds where the trickling of the water falling from the ceiling and the crackling of his teeth which was normal since that's how his race communicated. He switched his camera to night vision which made everything a bright green and lit up the darkness inside the cave. On the wall in front of him which was a few inches away was a small sized hole. He then slowly walked towards it in a human like fashion with his arms singing beside his hips and his feet taken one step in front of the other. In just a few seconds he made it to the small rounded opening which now reveals some vines dangling from the top of it and also had some barriers growing around it as well, almost like a reef. He placed his left hand on the left side of the hole and peered inside it a little. Behind the Berserk Predator's mask he smiled a little. With his right fist he slammed it against the right side of the hole three times. The knocking woke a little cute pony like creature. It had wings and white skin. There was no mane on it yet because it was not young enough to grow one at this point. The pony then turned her head and saw her Guardian. She smiled happily. She then looked down at the floor inside the hole and her horn began to sparkle a little. With that a small wooden doll in the shape of a Yautja began to levitate off the ground. The pony then looked at her Yautja guardian still holding the doll with her magical power and said, "Look daddy, it's you." The pony said cutely. The Berserker predator then gently grabbed the pony's neck with both hands to lift her out of the hole. They then spun around playfully as the Berserker Predator laughed. He then placed the pony on the ground with the doll still hovering beside her. "Celestia, where are you! I want to play!" A familiar cute voice echoed near by. "It's Luna!" Celestia said as she galloped up and down with joy. She then ran off out of the entrance. The Berserker Predator wasn't far behind. As the Yautja walked down a pathway in the same path as Celestia took, he came across the two lovable ponies sitting on the ground, playing with there dolls. In front of the gang was another Yautja kneeling on it's right leg and his left arm resting on his left leg. Looking at the two daughters play. This Predator was the Classic Predator which was Luna's guardian. The Classic Predator stood as he saw his brother standing behind Celestia.

After they both nodded there heads in greeting an alarm sounded nearby. It was an alarm from there village nearby. The both look towards the sound of the siren and so did Celestia and Luna. Soon time began to move fast as another scene occurs. The Berserker Predator was on a platform in his village. Behind them was a large spacecraft. There entire village is set a blaze. As the Berserker Predator looked down from the platform a huge horde of Xenomorphs began to climb up the wires and metal bars. It was like a horde of maggots climbing up one another, trying to get the fresh meat on top. The Berserker Predator then looked back and saw his brother placing Celestia and Luna into the cockpit of the spaceship. Flames roared and the sky was a mixture of black from the night and a orange from the fire below. Ashes and embers fell from the sky. The Classic Predator strapped both Celestia and Luna into the pod and closed the hatch. There was a window on the roof so that Celestia and Luna could see outside. There was a small code box on the side of the ship which the Yautja pushed several symbols on it with his finger. There was suddenly the sound of a countdown and the two engines in the back of the pod suddenly spewed blue fames. "No, Daddy! I want to stay and help!" Luna cried out. But her guardian didn't answer, instead he walked over to his brother. Together the both raged there Wrest Blades and began to fight off the Xenomorphs one by one. The Berserker Predator grabbed a Xenomorph by the throat with his left hand and jabbed his right Wrist blade into the side of the alien's skull. Acid blood sprayed out like a sprinkler and melted the sort metal blade. The Berserker Predator then kicks the alien off him and sends it plummeting towards the ground and onto a few Xenomorphs who where trying to reach the top. The Classic Predator was looking downwards, firing off his Plasma Caster, exploding a few hundred Aliens. After The Classic Predator fired again one of the Xenomorphs impaled the Yautja in the chest wit it's tail. Green glowing blood oozed out all over the metallic pavement on the platform.

Luna let out a depressing "NOOOO!" for her guardian's death. The Xenomorph slowly yanked it's tail from the Yautja's torso which the Predator let out a loud thunderous roar of pain. The dead body then collapsed in a blood heap onto the ground. Finally the escape pod began to take off after fully charging. It zipped off as the Berserker Predator began to type in the code for the self destruction sequence of his Wrist Computer. After he punched in the last symbols he was suddenly tackled by a Xenomorph. The two fell onto the hard metal ground. The alien then pierced the Predator's left soldier with it's inner jaw and green glowing blood exploded from the wound. As the escape was sped off into space the entire platform was engulfed in blackness. Every Xenomorph had made it onto the platform and began to feast on the poor Yautjas. Tarrying off limbs, ripping out organs and devouring enormous amounts of Yautja flesh. There was also a mixture of the green glowing ooze covering the mouths of most of the Xenomorphs. Celestia's protector began to do the famous Predator laugh as his Wrest Computer began to do the famous countdown sound. As Celesta and Luna's escape pod there was a really bright flash that emanated from the planet's atmosphere. It was caused from the explosion by the Yautja's self destruct sequence. Meanwhile in Celestia's castile back at Ponyville she awakes from her sleep. It turned out it was just a nightmare. Celestia looked around her room, confused, terrified and breathing heavily. She put her left front hoof on her forehead to hold back a headache that didn't go way. "What a nightmare." She said under her breath.


	3. A New Task

ALIENS vs Predator:

REDBLUE

Chapture 2: A New Task

In a dark throne room located on another planet, far beyond the reaches of Equestria a Classic Predator marches towards the throne. Two rods with red electricity flowing through them towered on each side of the throne chair. A Predator King sat in the chair, gazing at his apprentice as he makes his way towards him. As the Classic Predator was about a few inches away from the chair he bowed on his knees and hands in front of him on the ground. He spoke in is native tongue. "You have summoned me, my master?" The Yautja asked. The Yautja King stood from his throne. "Arise my youngling" the king ordered.

The Classic Predator then slowly rose from his knees and stood strait and held his head high with respect. The Yautja lord then slowly got up and walked around his apprentice. "I have a new task for you." he said.

"What is your command?" the king's apprentice never backs down from any task his leader gave him. He loved big challenges. It made him feel like a true Yautja. "Have you ever heard of the planet, Equestria?" he asked. "Yes I have. That was the planet our ancestors sent the Light Beings to start a new life." he replied. The king then gave a little chuckle before he said "I see you studied your history well" the king answered.

"Yes, I thought it would be a wise thing to do since I'm an apprentice. Learning the ways of the hunters and also learning our ancient history" he replied. "That was a wise thing to do and I'm proud that you it my apprentice." he said. "If you did study our new history you must know of Queen Celestia right?" he asked.

"Yes, the first Light Being to ever be created by our top scientists" he answered. "She wants you to help protect someone important. The Light Being is named Rainbow Dash," The king continued. He stopped walking around him and gave him a square shaped metal object with flashing red symbols on it. It was almost like a book. "Here. This is all you need to know. Go now my young apprentice. And don't fail me." The Classic Predator then gently grabbed the book and placed it in a patch in his hip belt. The Classic Predator then turned around and marched out as his king sat back in his chair and watched him exit his throne room.


End file.
